Kraina ślepców
}} O trzy tysiące mil od Chimborazo, o sto mil od śniegów Cotopaxi, w najdzikszym łańcuchu podzwrotnikowych Andów znajduje się tajemnicza dolina — Kraina Ślepców. Niegdyś dolina owa dostępna była dla ludzi: po przezwyciężeniu straszliwych grani i lodowej przełęczy, udawało się dotrzeć do odległych hal. Kilka rodzin metysów peruwiańskich ukryło się tam przed okrucieństwem i tyranją hiszpańskich władców. Wkrótce potem nastąpił tu przerażający wybuch Mindohamby, który na siedemnaście dni pogrążył Quiho w ciemnościach; woda wrzała w strumieniach Yagnachi, a ryby pływały martwe, aż po Guayaquil. Na całem zboczu górskiem, od strony oceanu Spokojnego waliły się skały, obrywały lawiny, burzyły się roztopy i nagłe powodzie, a cały łańcuch starej Arancai obsunął się i zawalił z hukiem tysiąca piorunów, odcinając Krainę Ślepców od świata. Podczas tego straszliwego wstrząsu świata, jeden z pierwszych osadników tej doliny znajdował się właśnie po przeciwnej stronie łańcucha górskiego. Nie mogąc odnaleźć zawalonego przejścia, zmuszony zapomnieć o żonie, dzieciach, przyjaciołach i dobrach, które posiadał po tamtej stronie, rozpoczął nowe życie na nizinie. Po pewnym czasie rozchorował się i oślepł, i aby się od niego uwolnić, zesłano go do kopalni, gdzie umarł samotnie. Historja jego dała początek legendzie, która trwa na przestrzeni Kordylierów i Andów do dnia dzisiejszego. Opowiadał on, czemu porzucił bezpieczne schronienie i kraj, dokąd przybył dzieckiem w węzełku łachmanów, na grzbiecie lamy. — Dolina — mówił — posiadała wszystko, o czem można było zamarzyć — słodką wodę, pastwiska, klimat łagodny i glebę żyzną, brunatną, na której drzewa rodziły doskonałe owoce. Zbocze górskie, porośnięte lasem pinij, chroniło od lawin. Z trzech innych stron otaczały dolinę wielkie zwały szarozielonych skał, pokrytych wiecznym śniegiem. Podczas roztopów, wody z lodowca spływały zdala innemi zboczami, a czasem tylko wielkie zwały lodowe obsuwały się po zboczu, chroniącem dolinę. Nie padał tam nigdy deszcz ani śnieg; tylko wartkie strumienie zasilały bujne, zielone pastwiska, nawadniając całą przestrzeń doliny. Osadnikom było tam świetnie. Bydło chowało się i mnożyło, a jedna tylko troska mąciła szczęście gospodarzy. Wystarczała, zresztą, aby popsuć wszystko. Naszła ich dziwna choroba, która przyprawiała wszystkie dzieci nowonarodzone, a nawet niektóre starsze o ślepotę. Właśnie dla zwalczenia tej plagi, zdobycia jakiegoś antidotum czy czaru, naraził się ów przybyły na trudy i niebezpieczeństwa dalekiej drogi, W tych czasach ludzie nie wiedzieli nic o zarazkach chorobotwórczych ani o infekcjach. Zdawało się im, że to kalectwo wynikło z winy pierwszych imigrantów, którzy przybyli tu bez księdza i nie postawili ołtarza w dolinie. Pragnął więc wysłannik zdobyć ołtarz, piękny, wspaniały i nie nazbyt drogi; potrzebne mu były relikwie i inne wszechmocne symbole wiary: medaliki tajemnicze i modlitwy. W sakwach miał ze sobą sztabę rodzinnego srebra, którego pochodzenia nie chciał wyjaśnić; z uporem niedoświadczonego kłamcy twierdził, że tego metalu nie było w dolinie. Wszyscy mieszkańcy stopili swoje pieniądze i ozdoby — opowiadał — gdyż nie potrzebowali ich tam, w górach, i dali mu, ażeby zakupił święte środki przeciwko strasznej chorobie. Można sobie wyobrazić tego młodego górala, o zaćmionym już wzroku, ogorzałego, niespokojnego, przestępującego z nogi na nogę. Górala, co nie znał obyczajów nizinnych, co kręcąc czapkę w rękach, opowiadał bystrookiemu, uważnemu księdzu swoją historję. Można sobie wyobrazić, jak chcąc powrócić do kraju, zaopatrzony w pobożne i niechybne lekarstwa, przyglądał się z niewypowiedzianą rozpaczą chaosowi spiętrzonych złomów w miejscu, w którem ongiś było ujście gardzieli skalnej. Nie wiem nic więcej o dalszych nieszczęściach przybysza, słyszałem tylko o jego nędznej śmierci. Biedny zbłąkaniec umarł zdala od swoich! Gorączkowe opowiadania biedaka dały początek legendzie o rasie ślepych ludzi. Można tę baśń usłyszeć i dzisiaj. Wśród zapomnianej i oderwanej od świata ludności straszliwa choroba szerzyła się nieustannie. Starym wzrok tak osłabł, że chodzili poomacku, młodzi. widzieli, ale mętnie, dzieci były zupełnie ślepe. Życie jednak w tym otoczonym śniegami basenie górskim było łatwe, bez cierni i głogów, bez jadowitych owadów i drapieżnych zwierząt, pośród lam łagodnych, sprowadzonych tu ongiś łożyskami potoków przez pierwszych osadników. Ci, którzy widzieli, ślepli tak powoli, że ledwo sobie zdawali sprawę z tego nieszczęścia. Służyli oni za przewodników pozbawionym wzroku dzieciom, które w ten sposób poznawały doskonale całą dolinę. Wreszcie dar widzenia zatracił się zupełnie. Ludzie mieli dość czasu, aby przywyknąć do obchodzenia się bez oczu z ogniem, który podtrzymywali starannie w piecach z kamienia. Byli to prości ludzie, analfabeci, ze śladami cywilizacji hiszpańskiej, przechowujący tradycje artystyczne i zapomnianą filozofję dawnego Peru. Pokolenia przeminęły za pokoleniami. Zapomniały wielu rzeczy; wiele nowych wynalazły. Wspomnienie o wielkim świecie, z którego przybyły, stało się niejasne, niemal mityczne. We wszystkich pracach, nie wymagających wzroku, byli ci ludzie, wytrwali i zdolni, a przypadek, rządzący z dziedzicznością, sprawił, że znalazł się wśród nich ktoś, obdarzony oryginalnym umysłem i darem wymowy i perswazji, po nim przyszedł inny. Ci dwaj przeminęli, ale wpływ ich pozostał. Małe społeczeństwo wzrastało w liczbę i w inteligencję i wreszcie poczęło rozwiązywać nasuwające się zagadnienia socjalne i ekonomiczne. Pokolenia przemijały za pokoleniami. I nadszedł czas, kiedy urodziło się dziecko z piętnastego pokolenia, wywodzącego się od owego przodka, który wywędrował z doliny ze sztabą srebrną w poszukiwaniu Boskiej pomocy — i więcej nie wrócił. W tym to czasie do małej społeczności przybył człowiek z dalekiego świata. I to będzie właśnie historja owego człowieka. Był to góral z okolic Quiho; w życiu swojem widział kawał świata, dotarł aż do morza, czytywał książki i słynął z umysłu przenikliwego i wielkiej przedsiębiorczości. Wycieczka Anglików, przybyła pod równik, aby zbadać niektóre szczyty Andów, zabrała go ze sobą w charakterze przewodnika, zamiast trzech Szwajcarów, którzy zachorowali po drodze. Poczęli wdrapywać się razem na góry, tu i tam, aż wreszcie postanowili wejść na szczyt Parascohopetlu-Matterhornu andyjskiego, W czasie tej właśnie wycieczki przewodnik dostał się do innego świata. Historję wypadku opisywano ze dwanaście razy. Relacja Pointera okazała się najlepszą. Opowiada on, jak turyści, po przezwyciężeniu niebezpiecznej drogi, stanęli na krawędzi ostatniej, najgłębszej przepaści, jak zbudowali na noc schronisko ze śniegu w kolebie górskiej i wreszcie opisuje tę tragiczną chwilę, kiedy nagle spostrzegli, że Nunez znikł. Poczęli nawoływać — nie było odpowiedzi; nawoływali tak i gwizdali przez resztę nocy, która minęła bezsennie. O świcie trafili na ślady. Zrozumieli wreszcie czemu Nunez nie odpowiadał na ich wołania. Okazało się, że ześlizgnąwszy się po wschodniem, niezbadanem dotychczas, zboczu góry, poleciał wdół po śnieżnym upłazie, gdzie wyżłobił ciałem swem głęboką brózdę. Upadek jego wywołał lawinę. Ślad Nuneza gubił się na krawędzi straszliwej przepaści, a dalej nic już nie było widać. Daleko, daleko wdole, majaczyły we mgle, jakgdyby drzew zarysy, w zamkniętej, wąskiej dolinie. Ale turyści nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że, to jest właśnie zapomniana przez świat Kraina Ślepców, nie wyróżniająca się zresztą zoddali niczem szczególnem. Przygnębieni nieszczęściem, wyrzekli się tego popołudnia dalszego zdobywania szczytów i Pointer musiał zejść zpowrotem, rezygnując z dalszych prób. Do dziś dnia Parascohopetl wznosi dumnie swój niezwyciężony szczyt, a schronisko Pointera, nie odwiedzane przez nikogo, zawaliło się w śnieg. Góral, który spadł do przepaści, uszedł cało. Obsunął się po zboczu z wysokości tysiąca stóp i otoczony chmurą śniegu, leciał po stromej pochyłości z upłazu na upłaz. Toczył się, ogłuszony i bez czucia, ale z całemi kośćmi; dostał się wreszcie na płaszczyznę i zatrzymał tu, otoczony zwałami śniegu, który uratował mu życie. Kiedy odzyskał przytomność i zdał sobie sprawę z sytuacji, począł wygrzebywać się ze śniegu i wreszcie zobaczył gwiazdy. Przez pewien czas leżał na brzuchu, zastanawiając się, gdzie jest i co się z nim stało. Zbadał całość swoich członków i stwierdził, że postradał większość guzików, a kurtka owinęła mu się dokoła głowy. Nóż wypadł z kieszeni, a kapelusz zaginął bez wieści, choć wiązał go stale pod brodą. Przypomniał sobie ostatnia chwilę przed upadkiem: szukał kamieni dla podparcia schroniska. Zgubił też gdzieś swój czekan. Zrozumiał wreszcie, że spadł z góry, i podnosząc głowę, przyjrzał się przestrzeni, którą przeleciał — wydawała się jeszcze bardziej olbrzymią w bladem świetle księżyca. Z rozszerzonemi oczyma badał straszliwe, białawe urwisko, wyłaniające z ciemności swój przygniatający zwał. Tajemnicze, fantastyczne piękno tej skały ścisnęło mu serce; nagle wstrząsnął nim paroksyzm śmiechu i łkania... Po dłuższym upływie czasu zdał sobie sprawę, że leży na krawędzi śniegowego pola. Wdole, poniżej łagodnego zbocza, oświetlonego jasno księżycem, zauważył ciemne, rozsiane plamy, jakgdyby hale. Powstał z wysiłkiem, opanował zbolałe członki, zsunął się ostrożnie ze śniegu i podążył w kierunku łąk. Tam zwalił się do snu pod skałą, osuszył butelkę, którą znalazł w kieszeni, i zasnął natychmiast. Obudził go śpiew ptaków. Usiadł i począł się rozglądać. Był na niewielkiej wyżynie, stanowiącej dno rozległej przepaści, ograniczonej złomami, po których stoczył się wczoraj wraz z lawiną. Przed nim wznosił się aż do nieba mur skalny. Gardziel górska ciągnęła się między temi ścianami z zachodu na wschód; w tej chwili pełna była blasku wschodzącego słońca, które zalewało światłem wysoką górę, zamykającą ujście doliny. Za Nunezem widniało urwisko i przepaść. Jedna z rozpadlin tworzyła komin, o ścianach, ociekających roztajałym śniegiem, którędy z wielką trudnością można się było spuścić wdół. Zejście okazało się łatwiejsze, niż przypuszczał; wkrótce stanął na niższej, równie pustej platformie skalnej, zjechał wdół po piargach i stanął na zboczu, porośniętem drzewami. Zastanowiwszy się chwile, poszedł w kierunku najbardziej wzniesionej części doliny, gdyż zdaleka dojrzał coś nakształt kamiennych siedzib ludzkich niezwykłego kształtu. Posuwał się naprzód niezmiernie powoli; wkrótce słońce przestało oświecać dolinę, ptaki ucichły, powietrze ochłodło i uczyniła się ciemność zupełna. Odległa dolina i domostwa ludzkie stały się przez to jeszcze bardziej ponętne. Nunez znajdował się wciąż na pochyłości, ale pomiędzy skałami zauważył — był to człowiek spostrzegawczy — nieznany mu dotychczas rodzaj paproci, wychylającej z rozpadlin liście, nakształt chciwych, zielonych rąk. Wyrwał kilka łodyg, pożuł — i to go wzmocniło. Około południa spuścił się nareszcie w dolinę, zalaną słońcem. Był wyczerpany i spragniony; siadł więc w cieniu skały, napełnił swą manierkę wodą ze strumienia i wypił ją do dna. Odpoczywał przez czas dłuższy, zanim ruszył w drogę ku domostwom. Siedziby te wydawały mu się bardzo dziwne, a kiedy się baczniej przyjrzał, to spostrzegł, że cała dolina wygląda szczególnie i niezwykle. Powierzchnia jej była pokryta wspaniałemi, bujnemi łąkami o przepięknych kwiatach. Łąki te, umiejętnie nawodnione, świadczyły o systematycznej kulturze rolnej. Dookoła doliny biegła ściana, u której stóp wyżłobiony był kanał, a z niego wypływały odnogi, zasilające wodą łąki. Wyżej, na zboczach, stada lam pasły się spokojnie. W rzadkich odstępach widniały daszki na pałacu, najwidoczniej służące za szałasy dla bydła. Wszystkie strumienie wpadały do szerokiego kanału, płynącego środkiem doliny. Ograniczony był z każdego brzegu cembrowaniem metrowej wysokości. To wszystko nadawało osadzie charakter dziwnie miejski, tem bardziej, że przecinało ją mnóstwo dróg, wyłożonych czarnemi i białemi kamieniami. Drogi te, obramowane szczególnym chodnikiem, biegły w równych odstępach i krzyżowały się regularnie. Układ domów nie przypominał w niczem nieporządnych, nagromadzonych bezładnie chałup w wioskach andyjskich. Stały one nieprzerwanym szeregiem z obu stron głównej ulicy, zdumiewającej czystości. Na tle kolorowych fasad widniały tu i ówdzie drzwi, ale ani jedno okno nie przerywało monotonji ścian. Fronty domów, barwione z dziwną nieregularnością, pociągnięte były rodzajem gipsu, czasem czarnego, czasem brunatnego, jak się da, czasem też widniały na nich plamy ceglaste albo szarawe. I odrazu na widok tych dziwacznych ozdób przyszło góralowi na myśl słowo: „ślepi“. ...Zuch, który to wszystko uczynił — pomyślał — musiał być ślepy, jak kret! Szedł po ostatniej pochyłości i zatrzymał się w niewielkiem oddaleniu od ściany i kanału, okrążającego dolinę, tam, gdzie nadmiar wody spadał w niewielką, drżącą siklawę, spływającą później do ujścia gardzieli skalnej. Spostrzegł stamtąd kilka osób, spoczywających na sianie, rozrzuconem po łąkach, a bliżej wsi — leżące na trawie dzieci. Najbliżej miejsca, gdzie znajdował się Nunez, trzech mężczyzn z wiadrami, uczepionemi u jarzma, które nieśli na ramionach, zmierzało drogą, prowadzącą od mura w kierunku grupy tubylców. Ludzie ci byli odziani w sukno z szerści lam, buty i pasy mieli ze skóry, a czapki — opatrzone nausznikami. Szli gęsiego, powoli, ziewając, jakgdyby byli niewyspani. Wygląd ich budził zaufanie i szacunek, znać było, że są zamożni, więc, po chwili wahania, Nunez stanął na skale, w miejscu najbardziej widocznem, i krzyknął głośno, aż echo odpowiedziało z krańców doliny. Trzej mężczyźni zatrzymali się i poczęli poruszać głowami, jakgdyby rozglądając się dookoła. Zwracali twarze w różne strony, a Nunez machał rękami, co sił. Oni jednak zdawali się nie dostrzegać jego gestów i po chwili, zwróciwszy się w przeciwnym kierunku, wykrzyknęli tylko coś w odpowiedzi, Nunez począł wrzeszczeć znowu i widząc, że jego gesty nie odnoszą skutku, po raz drugi pomyślał słowo: „ślepi“. ...Ci idjoci chyba są ślepi — powiedział sobie. Kiedy wreszcie po wszystkich tych krzykach i gniewie Nunez przeszedł przez kanał po mostku, prowadzącym do furty w murze, i podszedł do trzech tubylców, skonstatował, że istotnie są ślepi. Wtedy zyskał pewność, że znajduje się w Krainie Ślepców, o której głosiła legenda. To przekonanie wywołało w nim radosne poczucie niezwykłej i godnej pozazdroszczenia przygody. Trzej ludzie, stojąc przy sobie, nie patrzyli w stronę, skąd nadchodził, ale natężali słuch i widać było, że zdawali sobie sprawę z nieznajomego im odgłosu kroków. Przysuwali się do siebie gestem przestrachu, a Nunez obserwował ich zapadnięte powieki, pod któremi, zapewne, już zanikły gałki oczne. Twarze ślepców wyrażały niepokój. — Człowiek — rzekł jeden z nich, w języku, który słabo przypominał hiszpański. — To jest człowiek... człowiek albo duch, zstępujący ze skał... Nunez podszedł do nich ufnym krokiem młodości, wstępującej w życie. Przypomniały mu się wszystkie stare historje o Krainie Ślepców, a w myślach jego zadźwięczało nakształt natrętnego refrenu przysłowie: „Pośród ślepców — jednoocy są królami“.... Ukłonił się bardzo uprzejmie. Począł mówić, patrząc na nich bystro. — Skąd on przyszedł, bracie Pedro? — zapytał któryś. — Z góry, ze skał. — Przychodzę z tamtej strony gór — powiedział Nunez — z kraju, gdzie ludzie widzą. Z okolic Bogoty, którą zamieszkuje sto tysięcy ludzi; z miasta, którego nie można ogarnąć wzrokiem. — Wzrokiem? — zamruczał Pedro. — Wzrokiem? — On przyszedł ze skał — powiedział drugi. Nunez przyglądał się dziwnemu krojowi ich ubrań. Ślepcy wyciągnęli nagle ręce i poczęli gwałtownie wymachiwać niemi przed przybyszem, Nunez cofnął się przed temi zachłannemi palcami, — Chodź tutaj — rozkazał trzeci ślepiec, podchodząc blisko. Wszyscy trzej pochwycili Nuneza i poczęli go macać, nie mówiąc słowa. — Ostrożnie! — zawołał Nunez, kiedy mu wpakowali palec do oka. Niewątpliwie, ten organ z ruchomemi powiekami wydał im się czemś niepojętem. I znów poczęli go dotykać biegającemi palcami, — Dziwne stworzenie, Correa! — zadecydował ten, który na imię miał Pedro. — Czujesz, jak jego włosy są twarde. Jak szerść lamy. — Jest szorstki, jak kamienie, z których pochodzi — odpowiedział Correa, badając niegolony podbródek Nuneza ręką miękką i trochę wilgotną. — Być może, kiedyś się wysubtelni. Nunez chciał się wyswobodzić z ich rąk, ale przytrzymali go mocniej. — Ostrożnie! — powiedział znowu. — Mówi — zauważył trzeci. — To jest na pewno człowiek. — Ach! — mruknął Pedro, dotykając szorstkiej kurtki Nuneza. — Więc przyszedłeś do świata? — Przyszedłem ze świata. Z za gór i lodowców, byłem na szczycie, w pół drogi do słońca. Przychodzę z szerokiego świata, z którego jest jeszcze dwanaście dni drogi do morza. Zdawali się go nie słuchać, — Ojcowie nam mówili, że ludzi tworzy siła przyrody — powiedział Correa — powstali z ciepła, wilgoci i rozkładu — gnicia... — Zaprowadzimy go do starszyzny — poradził Pedro. — Krzyczcie najpierw — zauważył Correa — żeby dzieci się nie wystraszyły. To jest niezwykły wypadek. Krzyknęli też parę razy, poczem Pedro poszedł pierwszy w kierunku domów, prowadząc Nuneza za rękę. Góral usunął dłoń swoją: — Ależ ja widzę — powiedział, — Widzę? — zapytał Correa. — No tak, widzę — potwierdził Nunez, obracając się doń i potykając o wiadro Pedra. — Jego umysły są niedoskonałe — rzekł trzeci ślepiec. — Potyka się i mówi niezrozumiałe słowa. Weź go za rękę. — Jak chcecie — zgodził się Nunez ze śmiechem. Było jasne, że ci ludzie nie rozumieli poprostu, co to jest wzrok. Nie szkodzi, kiedy czas przejdzie już on im objaśni. Posłyszał ze wszystkich stron nawoływania i ludność poczęła się zbierać gromadą na głównej ulicy wioski. Nerwy i cierpliwość Nuneza zostały wystawione na cięższą próbę, niż się tego spodziewał podczas tego pierwszego spotkania z ludnością Krainy Ślepców. Osada okazywała się coraz większą, w miarę, jak się do niej podchodziło, a dziwne ozdoby na murach — coraz bardziej cudaczne. Tłum mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci — Nunez zauważył z przyjemnością, że kobiety mają miłe twarze, pomimo zamkniętych powiek i pustych orbit — otoczył go, wąchając, dotykając miękkiemi, czułemi dłońmi, przysłuchując się każdemu jego słowu. Część dziewcząt jednak i dzieci trzymała się nauboczu; rzeczywiście, jego głos wydawał się gruby i chropawy w porównaniu z ich mową, łagodną i śpiewną. Dotykano się go ze wszystkich stron. Trzej przewodnicy trzymali się blisko, pełni poczucia własności w stosunku do przybysza, i powtarzali: — Dziki człowiek ze skał... — Z Bogoty — powiedział Nunez — Bogota! Z drugiej strony gór. — Dziki człowiek używa dzikich słów — wyjaśnił Pedro. — Słyszycie? Bogota! Jego umysł jest bardzo prymitywny. To są rudymenty mowy ludzkiej. Jakiś chłopczyk uszczypnął rękę Nuneza. — Bogota! — zawołał ze śmiechem, — Aj! Bogota — to jest miasto w porównaniu z waszą osadą. Przychodzę z wielkiego świata, gdzie ludzie mają oczy i widzą. — Bogota mu na imię — odrzekli. — Potknął się! — zawołał Correa — potknął się dwa razy, nimeśmy tutaj przyszli! — Zaprowadźcie go przed starszyznę! Wepchnęli Nuneza nagle w drzwi, prowadzące do izby, ciemnej, jak piwnica, choć w głębi płonął słaby ogień. Cała gromada weszła za nim, zasłaniając zupełnie światło dzienne. Góral, popychany przez wszystkich, przewrócił się, jak długi, potknąwszy się o nogi jakiegoś siedzącego człowieka. Jego ramię przytem uderzyło w twarz innego; poczuł stłoczoną masę twarzy, usłyszał krzyk przestrachu i przez chwilę szarpał się wśród setek rąk, które go zewsząd pochwyciły. Walka była nierówna. Nunez zdał sobie sprawę z sytuacji i stanął spokojnie, — Upadłem — objaśnił. — Nic nie widzę w tych egipskich ciemnościach. Uczyniła się cisza, jakby ci wszyscy, niewidzialni w mroku ludzie chcieli zrozumieć sens tych słów. Potem rozległ się głos Correa: — To jest istota niedokształcona. Chwieje się, chodząc, a mówiąc, używa słów niezrozumiałych. Inni też poczęli o nim mówić coś, co słyszał i rozumiał niedokładnie. — Czy mogę usiąść? — zapytał po chwili. — Nie będę więcej z wami walczył. Naradzili się i pozwolili mu powstać. Głos jakiegoś starca począł zadawać pytania i Nunez objaśniał starszyźnie Kraju Ślepców z jakiego to świata przyszedł: mówił o niebie, górach, darze wzroku i innych cudach. Ale oni nie rozumieli i nie wierzyli niczemu — rzecz ta przechodziła jego pojęcie. Nie rozumieli także większości słów, których używał. Od czternastu pokoleń lud ten był ślepy i odcięty od widzialnego świata; nazwy rzeczy widzialnych zaginęły lub uległy przemianom; wiadomości o szerokim świecie przeszły do rzędu dziecinnych bajeczek; mieszkańcy doliny przestali się zajmować wszystkiem, co leżało poza granicą muru, otaczającego dolinę. Genjalni ślepcy narodzili się wśród nich; odrzucili strzępy dawnych wierzeń i tradycyj, datujących się z czasów, kiedy ich przodkowie jeszcze widzieli; uważali je, jako bezwartościowe fantazje i zastąpili nowym, zdrowszym poglądem na rzeczy. Wraz z utratą wzroku zanikła w ślepcach część ich wyobraźni; natomiast wytworzyli sobie cały zastęp nowych pojęć, związanych ze zmysłami słuchu i dotyku. Zwolna Nunez zdał sobie sprawę, że jego pochodzenie, dar wzroku, znajomość cudów świata — nie zjednają mu wcale szczególnego uznania. A kiedy potraktowano jego nieudaną próbę wytłumaczenia czem jest wzrok, jako mętną wersję niedokształconej istoty ludzkiej, usiłującej nieudolnie opisać swoje indywidualne czucia — Nunez zrezygnował, trochę zmieszany, i począł zkolei słuchać wykładu ich nauki. Najstarszy ze ślepców zapoznał go z poglądami na życie, religję i filozofję. Wyjaśnił mu — mając na myśli Krainę Ślepców — że świat był ongiś pustem zagłębieniem w skałach, że zjawiły się w nim początkowo przedmioty nieożywione, którym brakło umysłu dotyku, a potem — lamy i inne stworzenia, które posiadają ledwo zaczątki inteligencji, wreszcie — ludzie, a wkońcu — anioły, które się poznaje po śpiewie i szeleście skrzydeł, gdyż nie dają się dotknąć nikomu. Intrygowało to Nuneza, póki nie pomyślał o ptakach. Starzec opowiedział przybyszowi, że czas dzieli się na dwie pory: ciepło i zimno — co równało się u ślepców dniowi i nocy — i że jest dobrze spać podczas ciepła, a pracować w zimnie, tak, że obecnie, gdyby nie jego przybycie, cała ludność byłaby pogrążona we śnie. Wyraził wreszcie przekonanie, że Nunez został specjalnie stworzony poto, ażeby posiąść mądrość, nagromadzoną przez przodków tutejszych mieszkańców. Nie powinien się więc zniechęcać z powodu swojej niższości umysłowej i chwiejnego kroku, lecz starać się kształcić i poznawać miejscowe obyczaje. Zebrany tłum niejasnym pomrukiem wyraził słowom tym uznanie. Na zakończenie, starzec zaznaczył, że pora jest spóźniona — bo ślepi nazywają dzień nocą — i że należy iść spać. Zapytał jeszcze Nuneza, czy potrafi spać, na co Nunez dał twierdzącą odpowiedź, ale wyraził chęć zjedzenia czegoś przed snem. Przyniesiono mu pożywienie: mleko lamy w kubku i czerstwy, solony chleb; zaprowadzono go w ustronne miejsce, gdzieby odgłosy jego mlaskania nie dobiegały uszu ślepców i gdzieby mógł spać spokojnie, póki chłód, zstępujący z gór, nie obudzi mieszkańców do pracy. Ale Nunez nie mógł spać. Usiadł na miejscu, gdzie go ślepcy pozostawili, i odpoczywając, przebiegł myślą nieprzewidziane przygody, których tu doznał. Co pewien czas wybuchał śmiechem, rozbawiony lub zagniewany. ...Niedokształcony umysł! — powtarzał. — Niewysubtelnione umysły! Te kaleki nie zdają sobie sprawy, że obrażają swego władcę i pana, zesłanego im z nieba. Widzę, że będę musiał przyprowadzić ich do rozumu. Zastanówmy się... zastanówmy się... Rozmyślał jeszcze, kiedy słońce zaszło. Nunez był wrażliwy na piękno, więc przyglądał się z zachwytem grze światła na polach śnieżnych i lodowcach, otaczających dolinę — najpiękniejszy to widok na świecie. Oczy jego przeniosły się z tych niedostępnych, wspaniałych szczytów na osadę ślepców i nawodnione pola, gdzie zstępował mrok, i nagle poczuł gwałtowne wzruszenie. Począł dziękować Bogu z całego serca za to, że zachował mu wzrok. Usłyszał nagle głos, nawołujący go od strony wioski: — Hop, hop! Bogota! Chodź tutaj! Powstał, uśmiechając się do siebie. Chciał pokazać wreszcie tym ludziom, jakie przysługi oddaje wzrok. Będą go szukali, ale nie znajdą. — Czy nie masz zamiaru ruszyć się z miejsca, Bogota? — zapytał głos. Nunez zaśmiał się skrycie i zszedł z drogi na czubkach palców. — Nie depcz trawy, Bogota! Nie wolno! Nunez nie słyszał szmeru własnych kroków. Zatrzymał się, zdumiony. Właściciel głosu biegł do niego po dziwacznym bruku. Nunez wstąpił znowu na chodnik. — Jestem — powiedział. — Dlaczegoś nie przyszedł, kiedym cię wołał? — zapytał ślepy. — Czy trzeba cię prowadzić, jak dziecko? Czy nie słyszysz chodnika, kiedy chodzisz? Nunez roześmiał się. — Ależ ja go widzę — odpowiedział. — Niema takiego słowa: „widzę“ — rzekł ślepy po namyśle. — Daj spokój temu głupstwu i chodź za mną, tam, gdzie będziesz słyszał moje kroki, Nunez poszedł za nim, trochę zagniewany. ...Mój czas nadejdzie — pomyślał. — Nauczysz się wszystkiego — zapewnił go ślepiec — trzeba się wielu rzeczy nauczyć na świecie. — Czy nikt wam dotychczas nie powiedział, że w kraju ślepych — jednoocy są królami? — Co to znaczy: „ślepych“? — zapytał tubylec niedbale, przez ramię. Minęły cztery dni, a piątego, pseudokról ślepców zachowywał ciągle incognito i żył pośród swoich poddanych, jako niezręczny i niepotrzebny przybysz. Ogłoszenie własnego panowania okazało się dla Nuneza znacznie trudniejszem, niż przypuszczał, wciąż więc obmyślając zamach stanu, robił, co mu kazano, i uczył się zwyczajów i obyczajów Krainy Ślepców. Uważał, że chodzenie i praca po nocy jest pomysłem ogromnie niewygodnym i zadecydował, że przedewszystkiem ten właśnie zwyczaj zniesie. Ślepcy wiedli życie proste, pracowite, pełne cnót i bardzo szczęśliwe. Pracowali, ale nie pod przymusem; mieli dość pożywienia i ubrania, jak na swoje potrzeby; ustanowili dni i okresy dla wypoczynku; wiele śpiewali i grali; kochali się i mieli dzieci, Z niepojętą zręcznością i precyzją poruszali się w swoim zorganizowanym świecie. Wszystko tam było przystosowane do ich potrzeb: drogi przecinały się zawsze pod tym samym kątem i różniły się między sobą specjalnemi rowkami w chodnikach; wszystkie nierówności i przeszkody na polach i łąkach zostały oddawna usunięte. Obyczaje i sposób życia mieszkańców ułożyły się w ścisłym związku z ich potrzebami. Zmysły ich wydoskonaliły się niezwykle, tak, że słyszeli z odległości dwunastu kroków najmniejszy ruch innego człowieka — słyszeli nawet bicie jego serca. Intonacja głosu zastąpiła mimikę, a dotyk — gesty; obchodzili się z motyką, łopatą czy grabiami, jak najbardziej doświadczeni ogrodnicy. Powonienie mieli niezwykle subtelne; odróżniali różnice indywidualnych zapachów z łatwością psa. Hodowali stada lam, które pasły się między skałami i podchodziły aż do muru, otaczającego osadę, gdzie je karmiono i zamykano w szałasach. Chcąc wykorzystać przewagę swego wzroku, Nunez zorientował się dopiero, jak dalece pewne i niepodlegające wahaniu są ruchy tych ślepców. Zbuntował się jednak, gdy spostrzegł, że perswazje jego nie odnoszą skutku. Próbował początkowo opowiadać im o darze wzroku. — Słuchajcie, ludzie! — opowiadał. — Są we mnie pewne rzeczy, których wy nie możecie zrozumieć. Zdarzało się czasem, że ślepcy zwracali uwagę na jego słowa: siedząc ze spuszczonemi głowami, kierowali bacznie uszy w jego stronę, a on starał się, jak mógł, objaśnić, co to jest wzrok. Szczególnie usiłował przekonać pewną młodą dziewczynę, której powieki były mniej czerwone i zapadnięte, niż u innych, do tego stopnia, że czasem zdawała się tylko kryć spojrzenie, Nunez opowiadał o pięknie, do którego zbliża wzrok, o widoku gór, nieba i wschodzącego słońca, a słuchacze uśmiechali się, najpierw niedowierzająco, a potem z niechęcią, Odpowiadali, że niema wogóle żadnych gór, że za skałami, gdzie pasą się lamy, kończy się świat; że tam właśnie opierają się krawędzie wklęsłego dachu wszechświata, z którego opada deszcz i lawiny; a kiedy Nunez twierdził gorąco, że wszechświat nie posiada ani granic, ani dachu, słuchacze oznajmiali, że poglądy jego są bezbożne. Niebo, chmury, gwiazdy, które im opisywał, wydawały im się okropną pustką, straszliwą nicością w miejscu, gdzie powinno być gładkie sklepienie — był to bowiem jeden z ich artykułów wiary, że wklęsły sufit wszechświata jest gładki i przedziwnie słodki w dotknięciu. Nunez zrozumiał, że słowa jego ich gorszą, i zaprzestał dyskusyj. Usiłował już im udowodnić choćby praktyczną wartość wzroku. Pewnego ranka ujrzał Pedra, nadbiegającego ze wsi drogą siedemnastą, w nazbyt wielkiej jeszcze odległości, aby mógł być rozpoznany słuchem. — Za parę chwil Pedro będzie tutaj — przepowiedział Nunez. Jeden ze starców oznajmił, że Pedro nie ma nic do roboty na siedemnastej drodze i rzeczywiście, jakby chcąc potwierdzić te słowa, Pedro skręcił w lewo i pobiegł naukos drogą dziesiątą, i skierował się w stronę granicznego muru. Śmiano się z Nuneza, kiedy się okazało, że Pedro nie nadchodzi. Tegoż dnia Nunez zapytał Pedra, jak to było, ażeby wyjaśnić sprawę. Ślepiec wyparł się i zaprzeczył wszystkiemu — i od tego czasu stosunek jego do przybysza stał się wrogi. Wreszcie Nunez namówił ślepców, aby mu pozwolili wraz z jakimś towarzyszem stanąć na jednej z wyższych hal, wpobliżu granicznego muru, a on im opowie, co się będzie działo we wsi. Widział, stamtąd ludzi, przychodzących do wsi i odchodzących, ale to, co dla ślepców miało istotne znaczenie życiowe, działo się wewnątrz domów, pozbawionych okien — czego on, oczywiście, nie mógł zobaczyć. Dopiero, kiedy nie udała się ta ostatnia próba, kiedy ślepcy poczęli szydzić z niego, Nunez zdecydował się użyć siły. Postanowił uzbroić się w łopatę, palnąć nią niespodziewanie kogo się zdarzy i w ten sposób namacalnie przekonać ślepców o swojej przewadze. Pochwycił już nawet narzędzie, ale w tejże chwili poczuł, że nie zdobędzie się nigdy na uderzenie z zimną krwią ślepego człowieka. Zawahał się i spostrzegł nagle, że obecni zdawali sobie sprawę z jego gestu. Zaniepokojeni, z pochylonemi głowami, natężali słuch w jego kierunku, trzymając się wpogotowiu. — Połóż te łopatę — powiedział jeden ze starców, a Nunez poczuł bezradne przerażenie. O mało nie posłuchał. Opamiętał się, popchnął jednego ze ślepców na ścianę pobliskiego domu, a sam uciekał z wioski, co sił. Pobiegł przez łąki, pozostawiając za sobą brózdę zdeptanej trawy, ale po pewnym czasie usiadł na skraju drogi. Był podniecony, jak człowiek, gotujący się do walki, może tylko z domieszką wahania. Począł rozumieć, że trudno jest walczyć z istotami, o tak odrębnej umysłowości. Spostrzegł zdaleka grupę ludzi, zdążających ku niemu różnemi drogami z głównej ulicy osady, uzbrojonych w łopaty i kije. Posuwali się wolno, nawołując się i co pewien czas, cały sznur ludzki stawał, węszył, nadsłuchiwał. Kiedy ich tak Nunez zobaczył, z nosami, wyciągnietemi pod wiatr — wybuchnął śmiechem. Ale po pewnym czasie, sytuacja wydała mu się mniej zabawną. Jeden ze ślepców znalazł ślad jego na trawie i począł iść ku niemu, pochylając się i badając grunt. W ciągu pięciu minut Nunez przyglądał się taktyce wrogiej linji i nagle żądza działania buchnęła w nim gwałtownym porywem. Wstał, zbliżył się do granicznego muru, zawrócił i poszedł im na spotkanie. Ślepcy stanęli półkolem, nieruchomi, nadsłuchujący. Nunez stał też bez ruchu, ściskając łopatę wrakach. Atakować?... Krew pulsowała mu w skroniach rytmicznie, w takt starego przysłowia: — „W kraju ślepców — jednoocy są królami“. Atakować?... Obejrzał się na wysoki, gładki mur, pokryty lśniącą polewą, niemożliwy do przebycia, mimo, iż widniało w nim mnóstwo drobnych drzwiczek; spojrzał na zbliżającą się linję wrogów. Ztyłu, od domostw, przybywały już posiłki. Atakować?... — Bogota! — zawołał ktoś — Bogota, gdzie jesteś? Ścisnął mocniej rękojeść łopaty i postąpił parę kroków naprzód po łące, a w tej samej chwili ślepcy ruszyli z miejsca, — Jeżeli dotkną się mnie, będę walił! — zaprzysiągł sobie. — Będę walił, jak mi Bóg miły! Zawołał: — Słuchajcie, chcę robić, co mi się podoba, w tej dolinie! Rozumiecie? Będę chodził, gdzie mi się zechcę, i żył, jak uważam! Ślepcy ruszyli ku niemu ławą, bardzo szybko, z wyciągniętemi rękami. Była to jakby zabawa w „ślepą babkę“, tylko, że szukano właśnie tego, który widział. — Łapcie go! — zawołał któryś. W jednej chwili obskoczyli go. Nunez poczuł, że musi zdobyć się na najwyższą energję i decyzję. — Nie rozumiecie mnie! — krzyknął łamiącym się głosem, któremu napróżno usiłował nadać brzmienie, pewne i zdecydowane. — Jesteście ślepi, a ja widzę! Zostawcie mnie w spokoju! — Bogota! połóż łopatę i nie chodź po trawie! Ten rozkaz, śmiesznie poufały, doprowadził Nuneza do wściekłości, — Zbiję was, potłukę! — wołał, łkając z przejęcia. — Będę walił! Dajcie mi pokój! Począł biec, nie wiedząc dokąd ani poco. Uciekał od najbliższego ślepca, gdyż wstręt go przejął na myśl, że może uderzyć człowieka, który nie widzi. Zatrzymał się, zdecydowany przebić sobą zwarte szeregi. Rzucił się w stronę dość dużego rozstępu między ludźmi, ale ślepcy, usłyszawszy jego ruch i kroki, zwarli się gęsto, Nunez skoczył przed siebie, ale widząc, że go pochwycą, podniósł łopatę i — paf! ciął naoślep. Poczuł pod narzędziem miękkie ramię i rękę... ktoś walił się na ziemię, a Nunez przebił szeregi swoich prześladowców. Wyrwał się! Przybliżał się pędem do głównej ulicy, a ślepcy, potrząsając kijami i narzędziami, biegli za nim z metodycznym pośpiechem. Usłyszał tuż za sobą kroki i w ostatniej chwili stawił czoło barczystemu człowiekowi, który już, już go doganiał. Nunez stracił panowanie nad sobą, zakręcił łopatą w powietrzu, cisnął nią we wroga i zaczął uciekać, krzycząc dziko, gdy kogo mijał. Ogarnął go strach paniczny. Pędził wściekle to tu, to tam, naoślep, zbaczając niepotrzebnie z drogi, chcąc widzieć naraz ze wszystkich stron, potknął się i upadł. Ślepcy usłyszeli w tejże chwili odgłos jego upadku. Nunez ujrzał nagle w murze granicznym małe otwarte drzwiczki, które wydały mu się wrotami raju; zerwał się i skierował ku nim bieg szalony. Nie obejrzał się już ani razu na swoich prześladowców; wybiegł za mur, potknął się na moście, skoczył pomiędzy skały, przeraziwszy młodą lamę, i padł na ziemię bez tchu. Tak skończył się jego zamach stanu. Dwa dni i dwie noce przebywał Nunez poza murami doliny ślepców, bez pożywienia i bez schroniska, zastanawiając się wciąż nad niepojętem wydarzeniem. Myśląc nieustannie, powtarzał z gorzką ironją kłamliwe przysłowie: „W kraju ślepych — jednoocy są królami“. Ważył przedewszystkiem sposoby pokonania i zwyciężenia tego ludu, ale coraz jaśniej widział, że niema na to rady. Nie posiadał broni, a teraz będzie się trudno o nią wystarać. Zaraza cywilizacji dotarła do Bogoty. Nunez nie mógł zdobyć się na zamordowanie ślepego człowieka. Oczywiście, gdyby się na to zdecydował, mógłby dyktować ślepcom warunki pod grozą rzezi. Tylko, że — wcześniej czy później — musiałby zasnąć, a wtedy... Próbował znaleźć jakieś pożywienie w pinjowym lesie, sklecić schronienie przed nocnym chłodem; powziął też słabą nadzieję, że uda mu się zwabić podstępem lamę, rozbić jej łeb kamieniem i tak zaopatrzyć się w mięso. Ale lamy nie miały doń zaufania, spoglądając nieufnie bronzowemi oczyma, i uciekały, kiedy się zbliżał. Drugiego dnia poczuł gorączkę i dreszcze. Wreszcie zszedł wdół do muru, otaczającego Krainę Ślepców, dla rozpoczęcia pertraktacyj. Dążył wzdłuż kanału, nawołując. Aż dwóch ślepców podeszło do bramy i zagadało do niego. — Byłem szalony — powiedział Nunez. — Jestem jeszcze bardzo młody! W tym tonie zgodzono się prowadzić z nim pertraktacje. Nunez dodał, że będzie teraz mądrzejszy i że żałuje swoich postępków. I tu, nie panując nad sobą, rozpłakał się, gdyż był bardzo chory i wyczerpany. Płacz jego uznano za dobry znak. Ślepcy zapytali jeszcze Nuneza, czy dalej obstaje przy tem, że „widzi“. — Nie — odpowiedział. — To było szaleństwo. Słowo „widzi“ nic nie znaczy, mniej, niż nic. Zapytano go jeszcze, co znajduje się w górze, ponad ludźmi. — Nad światem, na dziesięciokrotnej wysokości człowieka, rozpięty jest dach — dach ze skały — bardzo, bardzo gładki... — Wybuchnął histerycznym płaczem. — Ale nim mnie będziecie dalej pytali, dajcie mi coś do zjedzenia, bo skonam. Oczekiwał najsroższej kary, ale ten ślepy lud był tolerancyjny. Potraktowano bunt przybysza, jako jeszcze jeden dowód jego idjotyzmu i niższości umysłowej. Wychłostano go i przydzielono do najprostszych i najcięższych robót. Nunez, nie widząc innego wyjścia, wypełniał wszystko z rezygnacją. Chorował przez kilka dni, a ślepcy pielęgnowali go troskliwie. Uczyniło mu to niewolę łatwiejszą. Nalegali jednak, aby pracował w ciemnościach, co było dlań niewypowiedzianie ciężkie. Ślepi filozofowie napominali go za niewybaczalną płochość umysłu i za wątpliwości, dotyczące sklepienia skalnego, które osłaniało ich garnek kosmiczny. Nunez wreszcie począł pytać sam siebie, czy nie pada ofiarą halucynacji, nie widząc nic podobnego ponad głową. Tak został on obywatelem Krainy Ślepców i tubylcy przestali stanowić dlań tłum nierozróżniczkowany. Z wieloma ludźmi zeszedł się bliżej. Świat z tamtej strony gór wydawał mu się coraz bardziej nierealny. Poznał bliżej Jakóba, swego pana, człowieka dobrego, gdy nie był rozdrażniony; siostrzeńcem Jakóba był Pedro; najmłodsza zaś córka Jakóba miała na imię Medina-Sarote. Niebardzo ją ceniono w dolinie, gdyż miała wyraziste rysy; tylko gładka, płaska twarz uchodziła wśród ślepców za ideał urody kobiecej. Medina Nunezowi wydała się piękną, najpiękniejszą na świecie; jej zamknięte powieki nie były ani czerwone, ani zapadnięte i wyglądały, jakby je miała za chwilę otworzyć; posiadała długie rzęsy, co było ogólnie uważane za poważne zniekształcenie. Jej głos był donośny i niemiły dla wydelikaconego słuchu młodzieńców z doliny. Z tych to powodów nikt się do niej nie zalecał. Nadszedł czas, kiedy Nunez pomyślał, że jeżeli uda mu się uleczyć Medinę, chętnie pozostanie wśród ślepców do końca dni swoich. Czatował na nią, szukał sposobności świadczenia jej drobnych przysług i wreszcie zwrócił jej uwagę. Pewnej świątecznej nocy siedzieli blisko siebie w świetle gwiazd, a wśród gromady rozlegały się dźwięki słodkiej muzyki. Ich ręce się zbliżyły i Nunez odważył się uścisnąć smukłe paluszki. Delikatnie i czule oddała mu uścisk. Kiedy indziej, gdy spożywali posiłek w ciemnościach, dotknęła znów miękko jego ręki, a że ogień zapłonął w tej chwili żywiej, zobaczył bezgraniczną czułość na jej twarzy. Postanowił wyjawić dziewczynie swoje uczucia. Podszedł do niej pewnej letniej nocy, gdy przędła w świetle księżyca. W słabym blasku jaśniała, jak tajemniczy posąg ze srebra. Siadł u jej stóp i począł opowiadać, jak piękną mu się wydaje, jak ją kocha. Miał głos pieszczotliwy, mówił z czułym szacunkiem, bliskim lęku; a dotąd nikt jej jeszcze nie otoczył taką adoracją. Nie dała mu ostatecznej odpowiedzi, ale widać było, że słowa Nuneza trafiły do jej serca. Odtąd rozmawiał z nią przy każdem spotkaniu. Dolina stała się światem dla przybysza, a świat poza górami, gdzie ludzie żyją w świetle słońca, zdawał mu się fantastyczną bajką. Nieśmiało i z wahaniem zaczął kiedyś mówić ukochanej o wzroku. Dziewczynie wydały się jego słowa najpoetyczniejszą z fantazyj; słuchała opisów gwiazd i gór i swej własnej słodkiej, bladej urody z łagodną wyrozumiałością, graniczącą z poczuciem winy. Nie wierzyła niczemu, nie rozumiała połowy, ale dziwnie ją te opowieści zachwycały, a góralowi zdawało się, że ukochana pojmuje go całą duszą. Zczasem Nunez stał się śmielszym, a miłość jego — mniej bojaźliwą. Postanowił zażądać ręki dziewczyny od Jakóba i starszyzny; ale ona zlękła się i poczęła odwlekać decyzję. Dopiero jedna ze starszych sióstr powiedziała Jakóbowi o miłości Mediny-Sarote i Nuneza. Z początku powstała wielka opozycja przeciwko temu małżeństwu; nie dlatego, żeby ślepcy specjalnie cenili dziewczynę, ale uważali oni Nuneza za stworzenie, stojące na poziomie niższym, niż człowiek — za kretyna. Siostry Mediny-Sarote oparły się najostrzej, gdyż to małżeństwo zdyskredytowałoby je w oczach młodzieży, a stary Jakób, choć czuł coś nakształt przywiązania do swego uległego, posłusznego sługi, potrząsnął głową i powiedział, że nic z tego nie będzie. Młodzież doliny rozgniewała się na myśl o podobnem zepsuciu rasy, a jeden z nich zwymyślał i nawet uderzył Nuneza. Ten mu oddał. W taki sposób, po raz pierwszy, Nunez wykazał przewagę, jaka daje wzrok, nawet w półmroku. Po tym dowodzie nikt więcej nie odważył się podnieść na przybysza ręki. Ale małżeństwo wydawało się wszystkim niemożliwe. Stary Jakób kochał bardzo swoją najmłodszą córeczkę, martwił się niezmiernie, gdy przychodziła płakać na jego ramieniu. — Widzisz, kochanie, to jest kretyn. Ma halucynacje. Niczego nie potrafi dobrze zrobić. — Wiem — płakała Medina-Sarote. — Ale idzie mu lepiej, niż z początku. Staje się rozsądniejszy. I jest silny, tatusiu, i miły — silniejszy i milszy, niż ktokolwiek inny. I kocha mnie i — ojcze, ja go kocham! Stary Jakób martwił się coraz bardziej, widząc swą córkę niepocieszoną, tem bardziej, że sam — i to było jeszcze gorsze — lubił Nuneza. Pewnego więc dnia udał się do pozbawionej okien sali, gdzie radziła starszyzna, i biorąc udział w ogólnej rozmowie, wtrącił słowo o Nunezie w odpowiednim momencie: — Stan jego się polepsza. Miejmy nadzieję, że przyjdzie czas, kiedy będzie równie zdrów, jak my wszyscy. Po pewnym czasie jednemu ze starców, który umiał myśleć głęboko, przyszedł pewien pomysł do głowy. Był on wielkim doktorem wśród tego ludu, największym lekarzem, miał umysł wynalazczy i filozoficzny. Perspektywa uwolnienia Nuneza od jego dziwnych właściwości szczególnie pociągała mędrca. Pewnego dnia, w obecności Jakóba, skierował rozmowę na temat Nuneza: — Zbadałem Bogotę — oświadczył — i rozumiem, co mu dolega. Przypuszczam, że potrafię go wyleczyć, — Spodziewałem się tego! — zawołał stary Jakób. — Ma on zajęty mózg. — Oświadczył ślepy doktor. Wśród starców rozległ się szept aprobujący, — Otóż, co wywołuje tę chorobę? — ciągnął filozof. — Co takiego? — zawołał Jakób, — Wywołują ja mianowicie — odpowiedział doktor — te dziwne miejsca, zwane oczami, które istnieją jedynie poto, aby tworzyć miłe dołki na twarzy. W wypadku Bogoty są one chore i uciskają mózg. Nienormalnie nabrzmiałe, otoczone włosami o ruchliwych powiekach — świadczą o chorobie. Nic też dziwnego, że mózg jego jest nieustannie podrażniony. — Ach, więc to tak? — pytał Jakób. — Więc tak? — Sądzę, że mogę teraz powiedzieć z cała pewnością: ażeby kompletnie wyleczyć Bogotę, trzeba go poddać drobnej i łatwej operacji — należy usunąć te drażniące narośle. — I wtedy będzie zdrowy? — Wtedy będzie zupełnie zdrów i stanie się doskonałym obywatelem. — Dzięki Bogu, że dał nam naukę — rzekł stary Jakób i poszedł wprost do Nuneza, ażeby zapowiedzieć mu tę radosną nadzieję. Ale sposób, w jaki Nunez przyjął nowinę, wydał mu się chłodny i napełnił go rozczarowaniem, — Możnaby pomyśleć — powiedział — z twojego tonu, że mało ci zależy na mojej córce. Medina-Sarote poczęła gorąco namawiać Nuneza, aby poddał się operacji. — Ty?! — zawołał Nunez. — I ty chcesz, abym wyrzekł się daru wzroku! Skinęła głową. — Wzrok jest moim światem! Głowa jej pochyliła się niżej. — Tyle jest pięknych rzeczy — kwiaty, drzewa, połysk futra; dalekie niebo, ocienione puszkiem chmur; zachody słońca, gwiazdy! I jesteś ty!... Dla ciebie samej dobrze jest mieć wzrok. Widzieć twoją słodką, pogodną twarz, twoje śliczne usta, twoje kochane, piękne ręce, splecione na kolanach. Oczarowałaś właśnie moje oczy, moje oczy prowadzą mnie do ciebie — a ci idjoci chcą mi je zabrać. Odtąd będę musiał dotykać cię, słuchać, ale nigdy nie zobaczyć. Będę musiał wejść pod to sklepienie ze skał, kamieni i ciemności, pod ten okropny sufit, który przygniata waszą wyobraźnię. Nie! Ty przecież nie chcesz zmusić mnie do tego? Zdjęła go przykra niepewność. Zamilkł po tem pytaniu. — Chciałabym — powiedziała — czasem... Urwała. — Czegóż to? — zapytał trochę natarczywie. — Chciałabym czasem... żebyś nie mówił w ten sposób. — Jak? — Wiem, że to, co mówisz, jest śliczne. Twoja wyobraźnia! Kocham ją, ale... Dreszcz zimny go przeniknął. — Ale?... — zapytał zduszonym głosem. Milczała. — Sądzisz... myślisz.. że byłoby lepiej... Zrozumiał. Poczuł gniew nagły, protest przeciwko głupiemu fatum, a jednocześnie czułość dla tej, która go nie zrozumiała — czułość, bliską litości. — Najdroższa! — powiedział i patrząc na jej bladość, zrozumiał, jak intensywnie pragnęła i nie chciała, nie mogła powiedzieć. Objął ją ramieniem, pocałował zlekka i siedzieli tak czas jakiś w milczeniu. — A jeżeli się zgodzę? — zapytał wkońcu łagodnie. Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, płacząc gwałtownie. — Oh, gdybyś chciał! — załkała. — Gdybyś tylko chciał! W ciągu tygodnia, poprzedzającego operację, która go miała dźwignąć ze stanu zależności i służalstwa do rzędu wolnych obywateli Krainy Ślepców, Nunez nie zaznał snu. Podczas gorących, słonecznych godzin, gdy wszyscy spali bez troski, siedział, rozmyślając, albo włóczył się bez celu, ważąc w myślach okropny dylemat. Dał już odpowiedź, wyraził zgodę, a jednak nie był pewien! Upłynęła wreszcie ostatnia noc pracy, słońce wypłynęło, wspaniałe, ponad złotemi wierzchołkami gór i rozpoczął się dla Nuneza ostatni dzień jego widzenia. Rozmawiał parę chwil z Mediną-Sarote, nim udała się na spoczynek, — Jutro — powiedział — nie będę już więcej widział. — Najdroższy! — odrzekła, ściskając go mocno za ręce. — Nie będziesz prawie wcale cierpiał — dodała. — Zniesiesz to, wytrzymasz dla mnie, najukochańszy. Jeżeli serce i życie kobiety mogą wynagrodzić poświęcenie, ja ci twoje wynagrodzę. Mój najdroższy, ja ci to wynagrodzę. Pełen był litości dla niej i dla siebie. Pochwycił dziewczynę w ramiona, pocałował w usta i ostatni raz patrzył na jej słodką twarzyczkę. — Żegnaj! — wyszeptał na ten, tak drogi widok. — Żegnaj! Potem w milczeniu odwrócił się od Mediny. Słyszała jego oddalające się kroki, a było coś w ich rytmie, co pobudziło ją do gorzkiego płaczu. Nunez chciał pójść gdzieś daleko, gdzie mógłby popatrzeć na bujne łąki, całe w narcyzach, i tam pozostać aż do godziny swojej ofiary; idąc tak przed siebie, podniósł oczy i zobaczył poranek, poranek, schodzący z gór, jak anioł w złotej zbroi. W obliczu tej światłości wydało mu się, że on sam i miłość jego, i świat ślepców w dolinie — są tylko snem okropnym. Nie zszedł na łąki, jak zamierzał; zdążał wciąż wgórę; przeszedł poza granicę muru; stanął na zboczu górskiem. Patrzył na lodowce i na zalane słońcem śniegi. Widział ich nieskończone piękno, a wyobraźnia poniosła go ku wszystkiemu, z czem zdecydował zerwać na zawsze. Myślał o wielkim, wolnym świecie, z którego przyszedł, do którego należał, i ujrzał wyobraźnią dalsze zbocza, dalekie przestrzenie. Bogotę - miasto, co jest, jak jasność wspaniała za dnia, jak tajemnica, pełna świateł w nocy; miasto pałaców i fontann, posągów i białych domków, rozrzuconych w niewielkich odstępach od siebie. Pomyślał, że być może, udałoby się po dniu albo dwóch wspinaczki, po przebyciu paru przełęczy — zbliżyć się do jego pracowitych placów i ulic. Pomyślał o podróży z biegiem rzeki, od wielkiej Bogoty do świata większego jeszcze. Poprzez miasta i wsie, lasy i pustki płynąc tak wartką wodą, aż do chwili, kiedy jej brzegi się rozstąpią, łodzie zanurzą w spienionych falach; aż do chwili, kiedy się wypłynie na morze — morze bezgraniczne, z tysiącem, tysiącem wysp i z okrętami, dążącemi w mglistą dal, we wszystkie strony szerokiego świata. Tam widzi się niebo, nie ścieśnione górami; niebo, a nie pokrywkę, jak tutaj. Arka niezmierzonego błękitu, najprzepaścistsza przepaść, gdzie gwiazdy płyną po swych drogach. Oczy Nuneza z rosnącem zainteresowaniem badać poczęły kotarę gór, dzielącą go od świata. Gdyby tak, naprzykład, zacząć się wspinać tędy, po tych piargach, aż do tamtego kominka górskiego, wyszedłby poza linję omszonych pinij, a gdyby wspiął się jeszcze wyżej i wyżej, wydostałby się ponad gardziel skalną. A potem? To zbocze byłoby nie nazbyt trudne. Stamtąd, kto wie, możeby dało się pokonać ścianę, otaczającą przepaść, i wydostać się na śniegi. A potem? Potem będzie już na złocistych śniegach, na połowie drogi do szczytu tej wyniosłej pustyni. Obejrzał się na wioskę i patrzył długo. Myślał o Medinie-Sarote i stawała się dlań coraz mniejsza i coraz dalsza. Zwrócił się znowu w stronę górskiej ściany, którą oświetlał wschodzący dzień. I bardzo ostrożnie począł się wspinać. Gdy słońca zachodziło, nie wdzierał się już na skałę, ale był daleko, daleko. Niedawno był jeszcze wyżej, ale i teraz leżał wysoko. Ubranie jego wisiało w strzępach, ciało miał zakrwawione i potłuczone, ale leżał, jakby mu było bardzo dobrze, a na twarzy jego jaśniał uśmiech. Gdy tak leżał, dolina zdawała się daleką, głęboką mogiłą. Pełna była mgły i cienia, a szczyty górskie stały całe w blasku i płomieniu. Najdrobniejsze załamania skały wpobliżu odcinały się z subtelną pięknością; żyła zielonego kamienia wiła się na szarej skale, kryształki górskie błyskały tu i ówdzie, a twarz Nuneza spoczywała na drobnych, prześlicznych, pomarańczowych porostach. Głębokie, tajemnicze ciemności zawisły nad skalną gardzielą; błękit, przechodzący w purpurę, i purpura, rozjaśniona połyskliwą ciemnością. Nad głową miał niezmierzoną przestrzeń nieba. Ale Nunez tego nie widział. Leżał nieruchomo, uśmiechnięty najwyższą radością: wyrwał się z Krainy Ślepców, z krainy, której ongiś zamierzał zostać królem. Blaski zachodu znikły, noc nadeszła, Nunez spoczywał w chłodnym blasku gwiazd. Category:Herbert George Wells Category:Opowiadania fantastyczne‎ Category:Przekłady z języka angielskiego Category:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim